Sobre Palavras Não Ditas
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Será que eu era a única que percebia que tinha algo de errado com você?


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Sobre Palavras Não Ditas  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Drama  
**Rating: **K+  
**Sumário: **Será que eu era a única que percebia que tinha algo de errado com você?

**Nada pertence a mim. Tudo pertence à dona J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

****SOBRE PALAVRAS NÃO DITAS**_  
__por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

"Você está distante"

"O quê?"

"Você mal me ouve"

"Você está sendo ridícula"

_"Love hurts, love scars, love wounds' and most  
Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain"_

Não era como se eu nunca tivesse sonhado com isso, ou até mesmo fantasiado isso durantes as aulas de História da Magia, mas, simplesmente, imaginar o momento e vivenciá-lo eram coisas totalmente diferentes.

Depois de certo tempo, coisas triviais que fazíamos começaram a se tronar sinais para mim. Comecei a observar cada detalhe de seu corpo; a forma como franze o cenho quando está pensando, o movimento que a sua panturrilha faz quando seu pé encosta no chão, ou a maneira como sua voz soa.

Sua voz era fina, sabia? E quando você ficava irritado, chagava até ter um ar meio cômico, mas depois de um tempo ela mudou, ficou grossa, mais autoritária, parecida com a de seu pai.

Seu rosto também mudou, Draco. Seu nariz bem feito ficou maior, mostrando superioridade. Você jamais teve uma fisionomia delicada, você era magro e seu nariz era o que mais se destacava em seu rosto de indiferença.

Você era indiferente a tudo, mas, num dia, deixou de ser indiferente a mim. Num dia você começou a me abraçar, a roçar seus dedos longos e pálidos em minha mão, a falar coisas em meu ouvido e sorrir quando notava que minha pele estava arrepiada.

_"Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts, love hurts  
I'm young, I know, but even so  
I know a thing or two - I learned from you  
I really learned a lot, really learned a lot"_

"Você não vai comer?"

"Você é minha mãe, Pansy?"

"Não"

"Então pare de agir como se fosse"

_"Love is like a flame it burns you when it's hot_  
_Love hurts, love hurts"_

Jogos de Quadribol, aulas chatas, sangues-ruins em nossa escola, tudo isso deixou de ser um assunto entre nós. Talvez não fizesse mais tanto sentido conversar sobre essas coisas, talvez fosse mais divertido desperdiçarmos nosso tempo com carícias.

Era o que fazíamos. Saíamos no meio da noite da masmorra e íamos aonde quiséssemos. Nos beijávamos e beijávamos sem parar. Minha língua explorando cada canto de sua boca, cada partícula de seu hálito. Suas mãos explorando cada parte do meu corpo, cheio de desespero e vontade.

Não importava o lugar; se era numa sala vazia, ou até mesmo no corredor. Não dava a mínima se fossemos pegos, porque eu estava com você, e quanto mais gente soubesse, melhor.

_"Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness  
Some fools fool themselves, I guess  
They're not foolin' me"_

"Onde você foi?"

"Andar por aí"

"Andar por aí? No meio da noite?"

"Não vejo problema em andar pelo castelo no meio da noite, e sei que você também não vê. E foda-se se algum professor me encontrar"

"Draco, qual é o problema?"

"O problema é você, Pansy. Você e essa sua paranóia"

_"I know it isn't true I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie made to make you blue  
Love hurts, love hurts"_

Por que eu não podia ser apenas uma garota burra? Eu sabia me fingir de burra, ficar calada, mas por que eu resolvi que não ficaria? Precisava bancar a esperta, descobrir o que estava acontecendo?

É tão mais fácil ser burra, não precisar pensar em nada, apenas se contentar com alguns amassos no meio da sala comunal. Mas a verdade era que não me contentava mais apenas com amassos. Queria que você fosso todo meu, queria que você me amasse, queria ouvir um 'eu te amo' saindo da sua boca fina.

Então eu descobri falhas no comportamento dele. O rosto dele não estava indiferente, mas sim cansado. Ele não me acordava no meio da noite para me beijar, explorar meu corpo até doer, mas sim para buscar segurança. E o pior de tudo é quando ele negava qualquer uma dessas afirmações.

Ou quando ele dizia que eu não precisava mais me meter na vida dele.

Então eu tentei ser mais íntima, tentando seduzi-lo, querendo descobrir a verdade a qualquer custo. Mesmo que esse custo fosse eu chorando sozinha em minha cama, completamente arrasada.

Era necessária a promiscuidade para conseguir ficar com aquele que você ama? Mas eu sabia que não estava sendo promiscuía, tinha essa pontinha de certeza quando observava os olhos dele fitando os meus.

_"I know it isn't true I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie made to make you blue"_

"Você está fodendo com tudo"

"Pansy, você está louca. Devia seriamente procurar ajuda"

"O que você está fazendo, Draco? Por que não confia em mim?"

"Você é totalmente dissimulada, Parkinson"

"Você pode continuar mentindo, Draco. Fazendo com que eu ache que estou louca, mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada com você"

_"Love hurts, love hurts_  
_Love hurts"_

Ele era um comensal, então, estranhamente, as coisas fizeram sentido.

Tentei me comunicar com ele, afinal, namoradas fazem isso, não? E eu _sei_ que sou a namorada dele.

_**-X-**_

"Eu preciso muito de você, Pansy"

"Eu também preciso de você, Draco. Eu te..."

"Eu preciso de você como minha amiga, como você sempre tem sido", e você concordou. Concordou em ser amiga dele porque, no final, era apenas isso que lhe restava.

Você concordou em ser amiga dele com um 'eu te amo' entalado em sua garganta.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: A música utilizada nesse capítulo é **_**Love Hurts, **_**do Damien Rice. Nem preciso dizer que quem não o conhece, deveria conhecer.**

**Esse fic é toda de presente para Hiei-and-shino, minha amiga secreta que, por uma incrível coincidência, também me tirou... Querida, espero que você tenha gostado da fic, e me desculpa se ficou meio drama demais. **

**Review**


End file.
